This is Important Stuff We're Doing
by esthermarie
Summary: If you have ever wondered how Gianna got her job behind the desk in Volterra, this may be possible. Cannon. Sorry for shotness. Rated T for mentions of...well you'll know it when you get to it!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Maybe just the mother...**

Gianna's POV

I had walked into the building and headed toward the man behind the desk. He looked exceptionally pale, and had interesting red eyes. They must be those new costume contacts. They obviously paid good here in order to afford those. I wasn't sure if any Italian health insurances even covered those!

"Excuse me; I am looking for an Aro. I have an appointment today," I told the man behind the desk.

"I'm sure you do dear," he said to me as he stood up and walked toward two huge doors.

I didn't move the man didn't signal to me to make any move. I waited for him to return. After waiting maybe thirty seconds he returned with a walking relic! I tried hard not to stare but he just looked so odd.

"Hello my dear! You must be Gianna! You are a lovely creature! It is nice to meet you, my name is Aro," he said sticking his hand out.

I was tentative as I stuck my hand out for him to shake. Only he didn't. He just held it and closed his eyes. What had I gotten myself into!? Was this some sort of shady girl selling business? Was I going to lose my honor before I was even considered being put on the payroll?

"Oh, you are most definitely and interesting creature, please, come this way," he said with a smile.

"Wait, what exactly am I being hired for? The ad wasn't too clear as to the position you were hiring for. I am a little worried about what goes on behind those doors!" I claimed my fear only now just starting to set in.

"My dear, you will be taking over Felix's position as our not so lovely receptionist. You see, he's not really a... people person. I mean he enjoys people but not as a receptionist should," he and Felix smirked at some inside joke, "But before you get hired we need to make sure the rest of the staff agrees upon you. I can see already that you have what we are looking for. Let me ask you a question before we start. How good at keeping secrets are you?" he asked as Felix pushed opened the doors.

I didn't answer not exactly sure what he meant by that. When the doors were opened we were surrounded by two other men, dressed identically to Aro. Both wearing black floor length robes and were sitting on the other side of the room on what appeared to be thrones.

"Weird," I whispered.

"What's weird my dear?" Aro asked.

I felt my face flush, "N-nothing. I just find this place so beautiful," I lied, horribly.

We continued to walk all the way across the room to the other two.

"Marcus, Caius, please meet Gianna," Aro said, waving back at me.

I smiled as the two, who appeared to be more walking relics, casually glanced up at me.

"Please excuse my brothers, they are similar to Felix, they enjoy people just not in the most respectable way," he said with the same smile as before.

It was odd; when he smiled it looked as if his face would crumple to the ground. It kind of made me wary of him.

"Dear brother Aro, please come here," the one named Marcus called.

I watched as Aro went to his brother, he took his hand and they were silent. This was beginning to creep me out. I waited trying to see if I could escape without anyone of them catching me.

"So, you need a job this bad huh?" Felix asked.

"I'm sorry?" I replied, not quite sure what he meant.

"You'll see soon enough," he laughed quietly.

I stared at him, he was gorgeous, but his rude attitude was beginning to turn me off. I did nothing to this man and he was obviously making an assumption as to how bad I needed a job. Granted it had been six months since I last worked. But I had good reason! I had to take care of my sick mother, and she had just recently died two months ago. The bills were beginning to pile up and the rest of her money was down to almost nothing!

I was so desperate that the thought of this being a pornography studio didn't bother me! As long as they paid me well enough.

I felt the frustration creep up to my face and crossed my arms. Boy, some people really know how to get under your skin on the first day. I knew for a fact this was most definitely going to be a bad bond between the two of us.

Aro finally walked away from his brother and stood back where he was.

"Now, dear Gianna, we have some very important business to get to," he said clapping his hands together, I was sure they were going to fall off.

"Alright, here is my resume," I said pulling it out of my purse.

Aro looked at me and then the paper and waved his hand at Felix. I glared at Felix as I handed it to him. I thought I heard Marcus laugh, but I quickly disregarded this thought because when I looked at him he showed no hint of just displaying any emotion.

"Okay, I'll have Felix look that over. First question, do you have any family members living in Italy?" he asked.

"No, my mother just recently passed away. I was taking care of her for the last year before she passed away," I said trying my best not to get all choked up.

Aro nodded his head and looked at me as if waiting for me to say more.

"Just her, my father died when I was a child, and I have no siblings," I continued nervously.

I was waiting for the 'strength and weakness' question to come next. I most definitely wasn't expecting what came out of Aro's mouth next.

"Do you or have you ever believed in Vampires, or Werewolves?"

"I'm sorry, did you just ask about vampires and werewolves?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes," Caius said sourly.

I thought about this question. I mean, what if I said yes, and they laughed at me for being stupid. But what if I said no and they were some secretive cult set on hunting vampires and werewolves. This was most definitely a lose-lose situation. But at one point in my life I did, so I could say and be answering honestly.

"Yes, when I was a child, but I soon realized they were just something parent's told their children when they were little so they'd be in the house before the sun went down, and so they wouldn't wonder away on full moons," I laughed nervously.

I saw Felix out of the corner of my eye; I couldn't tell if he was enraged or just trying to suppress laughter. I ignored him and looked at Aro, and his brothers. They didn't say anything, just looked at me as if I was dinner. I shuddered and tried to calm myself.

"My dear, was that a shudder of fear?" Aro asked.

My eyes grew wide, now I could feel the fear overtaking my body. My palms began to sweat and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I really truly wanted out now; I wanted to book it to the door. Fight or flight right? I chose flight! But my legs wouldn't move.

I saw Felix walking closer to me and my heart began to beat hard against my rib cage, I could have sworn it would burst out of my chest for everyone to see.

"Aro, I believe the fear is just now starting to show. In my opinion she did very well for showing fear until after we mentioned us and them," Caius stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Us and them? The phrase echoed in my brain.

"Wait, which are you?" I asked quietly, shocked my voice managed to find its way out.

"Which would be less, scary?" Felix asked with a chuckle.

"Actually it's not so much as scary, I just have a dog allergy," I stated, my voice still small and quiet.

The room was quiet then filled with a melody, I was confused at first because I thought someone's cell phone was going off, but when I actually looked at their face's they were laughing. It was a beautiful sound, like wind chimes.

I wasn't sure if I should join in the laughter, but I couldn't help myself, I let a little chuckle slip out of my mouth. Boy I wish I didn't. The second the noise left my mouth they were all quiet.

"Since you have no allergy to us, are you frightened?" Aro asked me.

I thought about it for a moment, I mean they would kill me if I answered yes, because I knew what they were, and I was sure they wouldn't let me live. They knew my family was gone, and no one would miss me until the holidays.

"No," I answered before I could finish thinking.

"Really? Not at all, you aren't afraid of the fact we could very well kill you right now?" Marcus asked.

"That does frighten me, but if I answered yes I was afraid I'd have a greater chance of being killed than if I answered no. But I didn't answer no because I'm afraid of being killed. I answered no because you may be vampires, but you don't scare me," I stated honestly.

"Well, then I suppose we can let you live and have the job. But let me tell you something you must never forget! This is important stuff we're doing, and if you tell anyone what we do and who we are your life will most definitely be over before you can even remember what an apology sounds like," Caius stated his face looking as menacing as his threat sounded.

I nodded not able to say anything.

"Well now that this is decided, you start now, working seven days a week about 15 to 16 hours a day. No holidays, and no time off. We honestly can't afford to let someone go on vacation. Welcome aboard Gianna," Aro said shaking my hand. "Now, be nice to Felix, I promise you'll learn to love him," Aro whispered into my ear.

I looked over at Felix, and shook my head no, there was no way that rude vampire could ever hold my interest.

**A/N: If you can't tell I have seen one too many Orbitz travel commercials. What can I say...that guy makes me laugh like no other! :D I hope you liked it. IF not DON'T bother reviewing, flamers are dumb. And much gracias to mi beta Jexena!! Woot, she can read like no other!! Seriously!!**


End file.
